Assassins Creed:Reclamation
by ZenPool
Summary: Vance Aldriance is an English assassin based in London during the Victorian Age. What happens when the creed he followed goes to war with itself? What hell will ensue for the novice assassin? Sorry for the crap summary. Updated weekly, chapters to be up every Tuesday or Wednesday.


1845, Afganistan.  
Vance Aldriance, Aged 25 My story begin's at a rather odd point of history. The Anglo-Afghan War. I was stationed out here by my mentor in order to be tested in the field of operation. Yet I found it odd that I was sent so far away. That is what really struck me. You see, over the residing months there has been a large diseased mindset moving around out brotherhood. People starting to question our motives and others just giving up. They would still serve our cause...They would just go about it so...How can I put this? They would work like a templar under the assassin flag. That is not our style. This is causing me to worry because of the civil war between both sides that has been developing the past four months. Yet I digress...

I slowly turned and started to stroll down the desert path, the heat beating into my skin as I felt the warm sweat drop pass down my face. I rested my fingerless gloved hand on the hilt of my main Scimtar. I had geared properly for my year stay in this beige pit of hell. My target was Akbar Khan, one of the leaders of the Afghan army. As well as a well known templar, him and his father both. Yet he had more power and needed to see his end. I was drawing close to my destination. A beautifully decorated blue palace that modeled after persian architecture. The walls were colored after the sky, though the sand stains could easily be seen within them. Two soldiers at the front gate held their arms up as I slowly came to a stop. They both looked to each other weary of the me. I stood as they studied my outfit. I was dressed in a black vest with the hood to it up. I had torn the sleeves from my shirt so my arms were exposed. What was left of the shirt which was the collar down to my hide made pants was covered in dirt marks. My scimtar rested at my hip below my two pistols. My hidden blades concealed in two leather braces that rested firmly on my hand.

"Excuse me sir, this is no place for civilians like you."The soldier spoke up in a thick accent, I could however make out the words he was putting out to me. I nodded slowly and stood there, just to test his temper. He seemed to be quick to act as he started to approach me. This was where he made his mistake. His hand reached out as my reflexes brought it all in slow motion. Which outside of my perspective they would see this go on in real time.

Drawing his arm towards me I brought the left hidden blade through the small crack between the ribcage. The left lung pierced by the metal puncture. The soldier leaned against me as I could feel his cough across my neck. I slowly brought the blade from his chest and brought a swift lefthook, the fist connection with his jaw as he fell to the side. The other soldier sliding his blade out. This one seemed cocky, a total difference from some of the templar soldiers I've killed in my past year of being an assassin. He managed to charge me while I drew my scimtar out with ease. This blade felt so primative to me but it had the right idea in terms of a curve.

He brought his blade down in a lateral slash, I quickly brought mine up to block as I stepped right and swiped my hidden blade across his side. He stumbled a bit, an angry battle cry escaping the soldier as He sliced this time out of anger. I swiftly shifted left, my hand moving in clockwork to my movement. In a foul jab, the hook of the blade pierced his torso. I drove further in until I felt the bars at the hilt stop me. The soldier coughing as his breath labored. He looked at the side of my black hood. I gently pushed his shoulder as the blade followed suit. As soon as the scimtar was removed I gracefully motioned the blade across his throat. The soldier clasping his neck as I heard the sound of gurgling, blood exiting the mouth as he fell back. I sheathed the scimtar while walking beside the now desceased corpse. I feel that some of the people they hire come straight from an advertisement sometimes. That some don't even know how to fight, they just really want to feel wanted. To think about it, they attacked one at a time. An army my ass.

I kneeled down and pulled a cowel out of my carrier bag, wrapping it around my neck to cover my mouth as I could feel the sand start to pick into the wind like paper. I was standing by the east wall, my target located on the west from prior knowledge. I leapt and ran up the wall, moving my hand to grasp the side of the chip. I shifted my weight and lunged up, a grunt escaping my throat as I veered to the right. Grabbing a small lantern, swinging across to a wooden plank. I ascended the three of them and found myself on the balcony. Another guard by the doorway, which I quickly brought out a throwing knife from the strap in my vest. I drew back and moved my hand out as the blade rotated and stuck into the soldiers throat. He stumbled back and hit the ground with the grace of an obese man. I walked through the door way and ran to the side of the wall by the bedroom door. I heard a soldier moving to investigate, once he was in the room I made my move with accuracy. My foot planted into the crook between the knee, the soldier kneeling as I peeled his chin back while covering his mouth. The moisture from his nose could be felt through my glove as I brought the hidden blade through his eye. The point sticking through the back of his cranium. The body going limp while I wretched the blade out. The body falling limp to the side, laying on the top of the soldier that recently was killed. I looked around and grabbed the rug, putting it over them like a blanket.

"Mates, hate to leave you like so. But they can't stone you.." I remarked and moved from the bedroom and made my way west. Soldiers turning as I threw another two knives, one soldier falling as the other stumbled. Walking by the struggling guard I pushed him right as he rolled over the railing and hit the floor below. Moving towards the door I slowly opened it to hear the sound of struggling. Peaking through I witnessed a female form run up the wall, flipping behind the guard as he stuck his blade into the wall. Behind her laid Mohammed choking with a poisened look to his face. The soldier turned into her hidden blade as she forced him into the wall. The assassin donned a black and orange tatted cape like cloak that hid her leather pants, boots and shortened tunic below. Her movements were fast as she drew the blade from his neck and let him slide to the ground. I walked in slowly and kept my hand at the hilt as she slowly turned.

"Who are you?" I asked with a slight aggrivation to my tone, the idea of having my target taken was a bit of a enragement. I studied her movement as she ignored me and moved to the window, standing at the ledge.

"That is of no concern to you.. This life belongs to the New Brotherhood."She stated as she pointed to the writhering body on the floor, Akbar had been drained of life. " Your order will fall."She stated as She back flipped and simply dissapeared into the smoke bomb that she threw. I moved up to the window and peered out as I turned to the sound a group of six moving up the stairs. I darted right and drew out my two pistols after throwing a smoke bomb. Better to get out with no witnesses. Moving through the smoke my finger pulled the trigger's with patience. Pop,pop,pop,pop,pop and bang! The soldiers hitting the ground as I walked towards the window. I dove through and landed in a pile of leaves below. My body wracked from minor pinching pains as I got to my feet. Brushing my shoulders and vest off I moved towards the front gate which gave me time to rack my thoughts intently. Like who this new brotherhood was...The assassin I saw is someone I've seen before, but to the name, I couldn't put a finger on it. What is happening in my absence? Is my family alright? These were questions best answered upon my return, until then my focus was to get back to camp. I honestly couldn't wait to get home to London.  



End file.
